


Thousands of wide eyes

by Coffee_ghost



Series: Watchers and their priest's [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Dadza, Evo mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, Watchers, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like tubbo, philza gets a new son, philza is a good dad, wilbur gets a body as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_ghost/pseuds/Coffee_ghost
Summary: Pulling off a Resurrection wasn't what grian had planed for a family reunion, but when did his family do things the easy way?Philza gets not one but two family members back from the dead.:)
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Phil Watson, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Watchers and their priest's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078538
Comments: 16
Kudos: 171





	Thousands of wide eyes

As he wavered in the nothingness around him, he could only think that the watcher that had come to his family's rescue was not his. Not the being who had crowned him as priest and given him his wings. When the bracelet had appeared 2 days before him and techno were going to leave the arctic, he had read the note that had come with it. He could still remember the words perfectly.

"Break this if you ever need my help. You have been loyal and faithful to us and for that you may call on us anytime."

A simple locating charm was all that was on it, and so after he slipped it on he returned to his packing. It was soon forgotten, in the haze of guilt and nostalgia that characterized the arctic after he left.

When he came to the smp, he was reminded of it, after another night of staying awake trying to scrub the mirage of blood off his hands had led to its rediscovery. Trying to wash the feeling of his son's blood off his hands had some benefits.

Deciding to gift it to Tommy had been an easy decision really. Seeing his son, the child he loved look so broken and defeated had made his heart ache. So he gave the bracelet to Tommy and told him if he ever needed help to tear it apart. He left quickly after. Still trying to avoid seeing the ghost of his son flitting around.

His thoughts were cut off by encroaching light

Phil knew time was hard to grasp in the void. Days could pass in the blink of an eye or time could slow to a glacial pace leaving you spending what felt like days there, only to come back to Meer minutes passed. So when the darkness recided form his vision his eyes darted to the small clock sewed into this jacket. 7am, 13 hours had passed since his almost execution.

His hands were still being held hostage by his two boys, techno standing a firm presence at his back. Ranboo was anxiously shifting in the corner of his eyes, made still twisting techno's cape into knots. He couldn't find Wilbur, he had been standing by his side, hands falling though his cloak. Where was he, where was his son?

"Wilbur?"  
no response

Turing on his heel from his searching he was met with a face he knew. The doppelganger of his dead brother was less important than his son at the moment, as he pushed the recognition out of his mind.

"Where is my son?"  
His teeth were gritted and he knew his wings were spread to shelter the others behind him. The man opposed from him looked him in the eyes, raising his hands as he spoke.

"Will fine, getting a body after being a ghost for that long basically knocks you out"  
He had a soft smile on his face as he spoke and his tone was sincere and almost playful  
"He's just sleeping it off in the next room and i'll take you guys to see him after introductions,ok?"

Tubbo gave a noise from behind him as he peeked around his wing.

"Hi"  
Tubbo gave a small wave and served around his wing, shutting forward and dodging ranboo hand.  
As Tubbo stood next to the other man, Phil could see that the two were almost the same height.

God, the man was a dead ringer for his older brother. He'd only seen recent pictures from the missing persons file he had dragged up but the blond hair, the freckles, the scar that had to be a remnant of the bandage from the photo.

His brother, God, it had been years since he saw him, and even longer than there was any hope he was alive. The low conversion of tubbo and the man set a backdrop to his thoughts. It had been a whim one day, to see if he could find what his family was doing. He hadn't seen any of them in long enough for it to just sting reading the obituary notice for his mother and father.

What hurt more was seeing the missing persons cases opened and closed in this brother's name. Apparently grian had ended up on an off world, had gone to school and enrolled in a few college classes as a teen. Reading the news reports around his disappearance was hard, translating the Japanese was tedious and following the scraps of information even harder, but he did it.

Reports of missing teens, of murders happening at the same school grian went to. The disappearance of three teens, all at the same point. According to the police report, Grian and the two others had been roommates, and one day they had disappeared off the face of the world.

And yet here he was, giggling at a comment the ranboo had made. A pair of shimmering, oil slick wings set on his back.


End file.
